swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Acrobatics
Armor Check Penalty You can move at normal speed across Difficult Terrain, keep your balance while walking on a narrow surface, take less damage from a fall, slip free or restraints or Grappling a foe, and get up from Prone safely. In addition to the specific options listed below, you can use Acrobatics to perform typical tumbling, flipping, or gymnastic maneuvers. Special: You can't Take 10 or Take 20 on an Acrobatics check. If you are trained in Acrobatics, you gain a +5 dodge bonus to your Reflex Defense when Fighting Defensively. Balance A successful Acrobatics check allows you to move at half speed along a narrow surface such as a ledge or wire. The DC of the Acrobatics check varies with the width of the surface (See below). If the surface is slippery or unstable, increase the DC by 5. A failed check means you fall Prone and must make a DC 15 Acrobatics check to catch the ledge or wire. You are considered Flat-Footed while balancing, and thus you lose your Dexterity bonus to your Reflex Defense (If any). If you are Trained in Acrobatics, you aren't considered Flat-Footed while Balancing. If you take damage while balancing, you must immediately make another Acrobatics check against the same DC to keep from falling. Cross Difficult Terrain (Trained Only) With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can move through Difficult Terrain at your normal Speed. Escape Bonds With a successful Acrobatics check, you can slip free of restraints (DC varies, see below), wiggle through a tight space (DC 20), or escape from a Grapple (DC = The grappler's Grapple check). The DC to slip free of a restraint depends on the type of restraint (See below). It takes a Standard Action to escape a Grapple. It takes a Full-Round Action to escape a Net or to move 1 square through a tight space. It takes 1 minute to escape from ropes, binder cuffs, or manacles. Fall Prone (Trained Only) If you are Trained in Acrobatics and succeed at a DC 15 check, you can drop to a Prone position as a Free Action (Instead of a Swift Action). Reduce Falling Damage (Trained Only) With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can treat a fall as if it was 3 meters (2 squares) shorter when determining Falling Damage. For every 10 points by which you beat this DC, you can subtract an additional 3 meters from the fall for determining damage. If you make this check and take no damage from the fall, you land on your feet. If you are struck by a falling object, you can reduce the damage you take by half with a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check (See Falling Objects). Stand up from Prone (Trained Only) If you are trained in Acrobatics and succeed a DC 15 check, you can stand up from a Prone position as a Swift Action (Instead of a Move Action). Tumble (Trained Only) If you succeed a DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can tumble through the threatened area or fighting space of an enemy as part of your Move Action without provoking an Attack of Opportunity. Each threatened square or occupied square that you Tumble through counts as 2 squares of movement. Additional Acrobatics Applications The following applications of the Acrobatics skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for Saga Edition: Catch Item (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Whenever you successfully Disarm your opponent, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check as a Free Action. If the Acrobatics check succeeds, you snatch the object from the air. You must have at least one hand free to grab the item. Escape Artist (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy By increasing the DC by 10, you can reduce the time required to Escape Bonds (See above). Escaping a Grapple takes a Move Action; escaping a Net or moving 1 square through a tight space requires a Standard Action; and only 5 rounds are required to escape from ropes, Binder Cuffs, or manacles. Long Falls Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide When falling great distances, you can attempt to use your Acrobatics skill to guide your decent. Make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to land on a target near a square you would normally land in. You can adjust your target by 1 square for every 60 meters (40 squares) fallen. Gamemasters can give favorable or unfavorable circumstance adjustments to the check based on mitigating circumstances- for example, the amount of wind or the favorable use of Equipment, such as baggy clothing. Low or High Gravity Environments Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to negate the penalties to attack rolls in Low Gravity and High Gravity environments. Nimble Charge (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy If you succeed on a DC 25 Acrobatics check, you can Charge through low objects and Difficult Terrain. If you fail this check, you cannot attack at the end of your movement. You can combine this with the Cross Difficult Terrain action (See above); however, the DC increases to 35. Zero-Gravity Environments Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You can use the Acrobatics skill to help maneuver in Zero-Gravity environments. When crossing wide spaces or traversing congested areas, you can make an Acrobatics check (At no penalty) to arrive on target. As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to lessen your attack roll and skill check penalty to -2, instead of the normal -5.